


Bang Bang My Baby Shot Me Down

by GlassGeorgeGlass



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Bullied revenge on bullies, F/M, Guns, I don't condone gun violence, JD and Veronica are high on love and revenge, JD has a protector complex in a twisted way, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Veronica is high on his poetic love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassGeorgeGlass/pseuds/GlassGeorgeGlass
Summary: JD and Veronica have hatched their revenge plan againt Kurt and Ram. Veronica's never fired a gun before and JD shows her how. They then get it on, like, you know... they do.
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	Bang Bang My Baby Shot Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I mentioned having written this in my main fic. Basically, in that chapter JD makes has a little fantasy about teaching Veronica how to shoot a gun and gets turned on by it... so this is basically that. It's set in the middle of Our Love is God.
> 
> I DO NOT CONDONE GUN USE. This is NOT how to safely handle a firearm. JD is off the deep end at this point and bringing Veronica along for the ride. Honestly, I had to wikihow "how to fire a gun" because to be honest I've never in my life held one that wasn't an antique and certainly never one loaded. The song/title is a perennial favorite of mine by Nancy Sinatra (who I want to be when I grow up) and made famous from Kill Bill most recently. There's also a reference to Violent Femmes "Gimme the Car."

_**Seasons came and changed the time**  
_ _**When I grew up, I called him mine  
** _ _**He would always laugh and say  
** _ _**"Remember when we used to play?"  
** _ _**Bang bang, I shot you down  
** _ _**Bang bang, you hit the ground  
** _ _**Bang bang, that awful sound  
** _ _**Bang bang, I used to shoot you down** _

_**-Nancy Sinatra (Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down))** _

* * *

“Woah, are those real?” Veronica asked when JD showed her his guns for the first time. They were planning their vengeance on those assholes that called her a whore and claimed she gave them both blow jobs. Veronica recalled how fiercely he’d held on to her as she cried from the vicious remarks of Kurt and Ram and the rest of the school and how his first reaction had been to try and beat them up for her. She had clung to him so fiercely in the aftermath of that failed endeavor on his part-- though hardly his fault they had a third friend in the mix-- that she couldn't deny how deep her feelings for him had run in such little time of knowing each other.  
  
“Yeah,” he replied, an ease with guns she had never seen anyone else have. It was sexy, she had to admit. Like an old western her dad liked to watch. He even started showing off by throwing the gun from one hand to the other and twirling the pistol. She laughed and he smiled, having suitably impressed her. “But we’re gonna fill them with _ich luge_ bullets.” His heart stopped in his throat, she was so pure and beautiful if she knew the real plan it might scare her. It was best to tell her only what she needed to know for now. She’d understand later. He hated lying to her, but it was for her own good. She looked so pretty in that button down white shirt and blue miniskirt sitting on his bed with her hair down. Too goddamn pretty and kind for the rest of the world.

 _“Ich luge?”_ She was unfamiliar with the term. She took French, not German.

“Yeah, my granddad scored them in double-u double-u two. They contain this powerful tranquilizer. The Nazis used them to fake their own suicides when the Russians invaded Berlin. We’ll knock out Kurt and Ram long enough to make it look like a suicide pact. Complete with a forged suicide note.” 

She held up the forgery proudly. It was stunning.

“You’re an artist, babe.” He leaned over and fiercely kissed her. She believed him completely, god he loved her. “They’ll be laughing stocks,” he breathed when they parted. God, he wanted her right now. He wanted to make sure she knew that he’d do anything for her, that no one would ever hurt her like those two pieces of shit did. Everything he did he did for her.

She clapped and laughed gleefully, glad to get her revenge on them. She folded the note and carefully put it in her pocket.

She carefully looked at the guns. She had never seen one so close. “So… I’ve, um, well… never used one before.” She reached out and touched it with her forefinger, carefully stroking it.

“Really?” He asked, stunned. His dad handed him a gun and showed him how to use it when he was six. He remembered him clapping him on his small back proud of how good his shot was. It was one of the few times he’d ever shown him true pride.

“I mean, it’s not hard, right? Like a camera? Point and shoot.” She picked it up and mimed the action, laughing as if it were a water pistol. His heart stopped for a moment-- it being a real weapon-- but then laughed. He kind of enjoyed the danger of it and her excitement.

“Hold up there Quick Draw McGraw, there’s a bit more to it than that.”

She smiled coyly at him, “show me?” She batted her eyes and he was hooked. He’d do anything for her. What they were planning the next night was proof of that, he wagered.

“Um, okay. Here, we’ll go and shoot some practice shots at bottles or something. I know a good spot for it near the cemetery.” 

He drove her about fifteen minutes up to a remote camping spot, his hand on her thigh the entire time. She kept sneaking glances at him and smiling. It was kind of exciting to be sneaking around to learn how to fire a gun with JD, she found.

They got out and he set up a handful of bottles he found in his back seat on the fence near where they parked. There was a camping table right up against it. About ten feet away he told Veronica to stand with the gun.  
  
“So, remember how I showed you to turn the safety off?” She did and did. He positioned her body in the way that one should aim a pistol-- or at least how one did it in the movies-- and he hovered behind her.

“Like this?” She asked, getting a little excited. She never fired a weapon before and was kind of excited. Especially if he was going to show her. It was all a fun game at the end of the day, right?  
  
“Yeah, so, you’re a righty, right?” She nodded. “Grip it with that hand and use your other as support.” She nodded and did as he said. He stood behind her and moved her fingers and hand in the way it should be gripped. His warm breath on her cheek was a touch distracting though.

“Hold it tightly,” he told her and her grip intensified on the gun. “There’s gonna be a bit of a kick back so you want to make sure you’ve got a tight grip.” She nodded.

“Keep your feet a little apart okay?"He gently kicked her feet so they were further apart. "Feel comfortable. Here, like this.” He wrapped his arms around her and held his hand over hers that held the gun. He showed her with his body how to stand. Her breath hitched and she could feel herself responding to him. Ever so slightly she turned her head and saw him staring intently at the target. Oh god, she wanted him. Badly. 

He was still concentrating on his lesson. Veronica tried to pay attention. This was a gun, with live rounds in it. She should be more careful.

“It doesn’t take much pressure to fire it, okay? Just lightly--” She jumped back as the round fired. She missed the bottle and both of them jumped.

“Shit,” Veronica said, her heart racing.

“That’s the kick, okay?” He told her soothingly. “Now you know what to expect.” She nodded, a little more nervous. _Oh,_ she thought, _bullets are real_.

“Try once more.” She nodded. He wrapped his warm body around her-- the fall air was a bit chill-- and helped her aim. “Keep both eyes open, you want to see the target.” She did as instructed and touched the trigger. The bullet fired and he clutched her tight...

...She hit the bottle and it exploded! She shuttered into his body excitedly.

“That was good?” She was proud of her accomplishment. He was fucking hard as a rock for her. He took the gun from her and quickly put the safety on and placed it on the table next to them.

“That was fucking beautiful darling.”

In one quick movement she was in his arms and they were kissing, hard. His arms snaked around her waist and his hands moved down to her ass to squeeze and fondle it under her miniskirt until he picked her up and carried her over to the picnic table to sit on. He broke the kiss and they both breathed heavily. “I need you,” he whispered, hoarsely to her and made his way down her neck, nipping it with his teeth and mouth. She was more than ready.

The guns and bullets were forgotten now, all the mattered was their bodies and interconnecting them in all the ways they could. The Violent Femmes said it the best: _He wanted to hear her scream, he wanted to hear her shout._ _Woman, woman, woman…_

“I need you too,” she said, her breath raspy and needful. Her legs opened and he dropped to his knees in front of her, his hands on her thighs under her skirt, tickling her. Her breath hitched. _God,_ she thought, _how did I ever live without this feeling inside of me?_ _The feeling of his breath on me?_ His want was devouring her, completely, and it felt amazing. He slipped his hands under her skirt and she lifted her ass so he could slowly tug and pull her panties off. Not knowing what else to do with them he stuffed them into his coat pocket.

He nudged her thighs apart and she shook with anticipation as he hooked her legs over his shoulders and began to slowly nibble, lick, and kiss her inner thighs.

One hand clung to the edge of the table, grateful the fence was high and her back against it. Her other hand flew to his hair and buried deep in it, urging him to get to where it needed to be the most. He bucked against her slightly, he knew what she needed, not what she wanted, and continued to tease the tender skin of her thigh rewarding him with the tenderest of whimpers.

His hands were under her skirt feeling her warm skin. His one hand slowly crept upward and to her hip and toyed with the bottom of her button down tickling his fingers at her tummy. Quickly she undid her top and took one of his hands and reached it up to place over her breast, guiding his thumb to her stiff nipple so he could play with it over her bra. He wished she would take it off, he loved touching them bare, but they were outside and it was a little chilly-- and he knew she liked the friction from the fabric. He groaned, she always knew what she wanted and it just turned him on harder. As much as he loved taking his time to elongate her pleasure, his own wants were becoming apparent. _Patience_ , he pleaded with himself. _Her first._ He flicked his eyes up and tried to watch her, which was torture. Her head was flung back and her breath was ragged as she gave herself fully over to his tongue, fingers, and adoration. He loved how she always gave herself fully to him and unashamed. 

His tongue and mouth worked quickly and expertly, wanting her to climax. He’d tried hard to pay attention each time they’d been together, learn her body and how to make her like it. Normally, he loved to draw it out and break her, but he also really wanted to fuck her sooner rather than later.

Her body was close to breaking, she realized. “So close…” she squeaked out. “Oh god… so… close.” When she did it was magnificent. Her whole body got stiff and straight and she let loose the most magnificent high squeal that sent shivers through him. As she was coming down he reached his arm up to stroke her chest down to her stomach, lightly trying to feel it with her and let her know he loved watching her pleasure.

She felt like she was flying. It was like a squall tearing through her. How did she live before he had made her feel this way? When his hand stroked her body as she was releasing it was the perfect blend of gentle love and sexual pleasure. _He really did worship me,_ she thought. _This is what being worshiped meant._

He gave her a moment to recover and he turned his head and quickly wiped his mouth so she couldn’t see-- he thought it crass and didn’t want her to feel shame of her body, or think that he didn’t like doing it-- and started unbuttoning his pants to deal with his needs next.

When she came back to earth she saw him trying to bust out. He was more than ready. “How do you want it?” she asked, breathless and still riding high from her own afterglow. Her hands were cold but her face was hot and flushed so she touched them to her cheeks to cool down. She was good, but now he needed it. Badly. “My mouth?” She leaned in and cupped his cheek in her hand, stroking it gently with her thumb, and kissed him, long and deep. Her tongue delicately touched his own and his lips, reminding him how amazing her mouth was. 

The other night she’d been in his car with him, parked in the woods at some make-out spot fooling around. She said she’d never done it before but wanted to and he wouldn’t-- and couldn’t-- say no to the offer. His blood burned at the memory of seeing her head bob up and down. She was inexperienced and a little clumsy, but beautiful nonetheless giving it her everything as she always did.

He looked down at Veronica-- face flushed and eyes on fire, hair askew, her skirt hitched up and shirt unbuttoned-- she was so sexy and laid bare before him he nearly broke. 

After what he just did to her..? Dear god, she’d do anything he wanted, but she learned her first time with him he liked it when she initiated. “Or…?” She opened her legs and put his hands on her thighs guiding his thumbs to stroke the delicate skin inside, slightly slick from her own need and his previous ministrations. He loved it.

 _The possibilities_ , he thought, breathless. In the end, he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around him. He loved her mouth, but when presented with a choice… he much preferred being inside her. He craved burrowing so deep that he would lose himself to her warm, wet, heat. He loved not knowing where he ended and she began.

He reached down to angle himself in her and took her a bit rougher than she expected but not completely unwelcome. She gasped as he filled her completely and held her to him.

“I worship you,” he whispered, holding her. “There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you.” Her breath hitched and she grabbed him. She ran her nails down his back making him gasp until she landed on his ass, pulling him in deeper to her, letting him feel how much she loved him inside of her.

“I know. I know you would do anything for me.” She squeaked and moaned as he thrusted inside her. “I- I would,” she started to whimper, “I... would... do... the... same.” Her body stiffened and contracted as her heels dug into his back and she came again much to her surprise. She had thought multiple orgasms were a myth Cosmo had made up...  
  
He broke at that. One… two… three.. He groaned deeply as he let go inside of her. They stayed like that, interlocked for a moment. She sighed as he finally exited her, her body cold without his touch.

She was in his arms, lying in in the backseat of the car. He had moved them in this position to cuddle after they had come down from the high of sex. It was getting chillier and the car afforded a respite from the wind.

“I wasn’t, um, too rough?” He asked carefully, holding her and idley stroking her arm..

“You were amazing,” she assured him, kissing his chest. “I loved it.”

“Good, I didn’t want to hurt you.”  
  
“You could never hurt me,” she said dreamily, believing at that moment it to be 100% true. “You could never make me cry,” a sentiment in the moment she absolutely also believed. He clutched her tight and kissed her, letting her know that that was all he wanted. She shivered a bit in his arms. It was getting chilly, and they should go, but he liked looking at the stars with her in his arms in the backseat of his car. He gently moved her so he could reach over to grab his coat. She rearranged herself on top of him and draped the long coat over both their bodies like a blanket. 

“Better?” She sighed.

“Yes. You’re so warm,” she mumbled, drowsy with bliss in the afterglow and warmer now with both his jacket and arms wrapped around her body. “I feel so safe in your arms.” He kissed her head and squeezed her lightly. His heart swelled at hearing that she knew he’d keep her safe and protected.

“I would trade my life for yours,” he told her again. She kissed his chest, dizzy on the admission from him and murmured against him to let him know how much she loved that he thought that way.

“Tomorrow they’ll pay, right?” She asked, thinking of the simple prank they were pulling. She couldn’t wait for those tools to be the laughing stocks, like they had made her and JD-- good revenge. How many girls had they gotten drunk so they could fuck them? How many guys did they emasculate on a daily basis because they could? This would be perfect. True justice. They’d get slushies and fool around in his car afterwards as they pictured the laughter from the other kids Monday morning.  
  
“Yep. They’ll never hurt you again.” His eyes traveled to the guns with the “ich luge” bullets. He couldn’t wait until after they were done with the jocks. He couldn’t wait to see her expression of love and awe when she really realized what he had done for her. She’d look at him with love shining in her eyes and fling her arms around him and kiss him gratefully. He’d bring her back to the car and and make love to her-- worship her body again like he did tonight. The shiny look in her eyes-- she would moan and sigh underneath him, he’d be her hero after all.

He hated lying to her, but she was good and pure and he had to do it for her. She had told him once that she wasn’t as strong as he was. He had to be strong for both of them. When she saw the good to come from this violent act, she would understand and be grateful for it. She was the only one who could. They were special, their love was special. These dicks would never make her-- or anyone else for that matter-- cry again. They were doling out true justice.

“Hmm,” she replied sleepily. She loved having him around, someone to protect her. She remembered watching his anger over what the jerks had done to her and the way he leapt to her defense, it was intoxicating to know he loved her that much. “Our love is god,” she repeated back to him the poetic phrase he had told her earlier humming in her body.

“Our love is god,” he said, agreeing with her. He was wide awake and looking at the guns across from them, then back to her angelic face.

“And you’ll never be alone as long as I’m here,” she whispered into his body. He shivered at the thought, feeling the lava of emotions boil and spill over. He’d kept at bay for so many years and they were all spilling out now. No one was going to hurt or get in the way of Jason Dean and Veronica Sawyer ever again. All the bullies were going to pay.

* * *

_**Now he's gone, I don't know why** _  
_**And 'til this day, sometimes I cry** _  
_**He didn't even say goodbye** _  
_**He didn't take the time to lie**  
**Bang bang, he shot me down  
** **Bang bang, I hit the ground  
** **Bang bang, that awful sound  
** **Bang bang, my baby shot me down**_

_**-Nancy Sinatra (Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down))** _

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and review please. Eek, that was pretty explicit... I'm usually more of a implied/hints/feelings are sexier writer but I felt this context called for it. ANYWAY


End file.
